Dark Angel
by nahunna
Summary: Aku tidak pantas untukmu, kamu manusia dan aku hanya iblis, tak akan pernah berubah menjadi malaikat, tugasku mengambil nyawa, bukan melindunginya serta menghukum mahluk-mahluk bersalah di bumi dengan mencabut nyawanya dengan penuh kesakitan. Ini pekerjaan menjijikan.Tapi …. Demi dia Oh sehun Aku melanggar jadwalku dan menyelamatkannya. Kaihun
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun **

**Kai / KIm Jongin **

**Other cast : **

**Tao **

**Kris **

**Luhan **

**Dan tokoh berkembang seiring waktu –v**

**Rating : T or more /?**

**Pairing : Kaihun/hunkai/sekai**

**Genre : Yaoi, fantasy**

**Descalimer : kai milik sehun, sehun milik kai, kaihun milik kita semua /? Tapi cerita ini milik gue /? Tapi terinspirasi dari beberapa film serta ff lainnya. Gue nulis ini karena gak tau kenapa gue suka banyangin kai dengan sayap hitam /?**

**Dan menurut gue kaihun itu anugrah muahaha xD ini ff pernah tayang/? Di salah satu blog ff jadi di sini repost aja :D**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

So check this out -

* * *

Sehun pov:

Ini menyakitkan. Rasa sesak di dada ini tak kunjung hilang. Perasaan ini membuatku frustasi. Aku benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang dibuang. Tak berayah dan beribu. Kehidupanku juga terlalu menyakitkan untuk di kenang. Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia bodoh ini? Kau tau oh sehun kau sangat menyedihkan. Uang tak punya, keluarga pun meninggakanmu. Oh sehun. . . . untuk apa kau masih disini?

Eomma… kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu dulu? Kenapa kau membuat aku sendirian? Appa kau juga mengapa lari dengan wanita lain dan menelantarkanku di jalan? Jika bukan karena kecelakaan itu. Aku.. oh sehun tidak berdiri disini sekarang. Memutuskan mengakhiri semua kehidupan bodoh ini.

Author pov:

Seorang namja berkulit putih tengah berdiri di atap gedung perkantoran seoul yang cukup tinggi. Air mata jatuh berderai mengalir bak sungai di pipi mulusnya itu. Perasaannya perih tak tertahan. Semua guncangan membuatnya ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Kaki nya bergetar hebat mulai maju menjauh dari daratan ia berpijak. Langkahnya semakin berat namun rasa sakit di dada dan kepalanya tak mengurungkan niatnya. Namja berkulit putih itu pun perlahan menutup mata indahnya dan air mata terus berjatuhan menghias pipi pucatnya yang semakin pucat karena ketakutan besar pada dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kematian. Sehun semakin bergetar, tetapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya namun belum sempat terjatuh. Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"kenapa kau mau mati, namja cantik?" suara terdengar di telinga sehun. Suara yang dingin namun hangat. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi suara itu menghentikan langkah sehun yang terakhir.

Sehun membuka matanya, namun tak ada satu orang pun disana.

Ia berpikir itu hanya halusinasi saja

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersiap melancarkan aksinya yang tengah tertunda.

"hei apa kau bodoh?" suara itu mendelusup masuk lagi ke dalam gendang telinga sehun

"Diam! Aku mau mati" kali ini sehun menyahut

"Manusia bodoh!" sehun tetap melangkahkan kaki nya dan terjatuh seketika dari gedung berlantai 13 itu.

"hmm merepotkan" ia mendengar gumaman seorang namja lagi saat ia terjatuh. Namja itu menutup matanya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau siapa?"

"tidak perlu tahu. Tidurlah!" sekejap rasa kantuk menyerang ribuan saraf mata sehun. Dan ia punterlelap

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun mengusap matanya terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing tak tertahan. Rasa bingung menyelimutinya. 'kenapa aku berada disini? Harusnya aku sudah mati' batin sehun.  
ia memandang sekeliling dan benar. Ia di atap gedung itu. Tertidur di tepi atap gedung itu. Ribuan pertanyaan merasuki jutaan syaraf otaknya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" ia pandangannya mulai menjelas

"Ya bodoh. Kau tidur lama sekali. Suara itu di kenal sehun. Ia agak terkaget kaget melihat sosok namja tinggi berkulit kecoklatan itu. Sungguh tampan. Pahatan hidungnya, matanya bahkan garis mukanya terpahat indah. Satu kata di benak sehun 'SEMPURNA'

"Apa? Aku tertidur?"

"Yap. Sudah sana pulang anjing kecil" namja itu tersyum. Seyumannya hangat, tapi rasa dingin mendelusup di sela sela kulit sehun.

"hei kau dengar tidak?"

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya "hmmm ne. apa aku hanya bermimpi? Harusnya aku sudah"  
"jangan dipikirkan pulang sana oh sehun!"

Dari mana ia tau nama sehun? Ini membuat sehun semakin pusing

"Yasudah kalo tidak mau pulang. Aku yang pergi" namja berkulit kecoklatan itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan sehun

"Ahh maaf, siapa namamu?" sehun menatap punggung namja itu yang beranjak menjauh

"jongin, Kim jongin. Jangan berfikir untuk mati lagi, sehun!" ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Dan akhirnya menghilang seiring langkahnya yang terus menjauh.

'Apa itu? Jadi aku benar-benar mau bunuh diri tadi? Tapi kenapa aku tertidur di sini?' kepala sehun kembali sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang seperti kata jongin. Yang sepertinya ia mulai menyukai namja tampan itu

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei kawan sejak kapan kau berubah?" sesosok mahluk tampan bertengger di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit di seoul. Membentangkan sayapnya yang hitam legam, menebar aura kelam di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak berubah"

"Mengakulah, manusia bodoh itu mengubahmu" namja berkantung mata agak tebal nan dingin itu meledek kawannya

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa membiarkannya hidup? Ini jadwalnya untuk mati"

Namja yang satunya tidak mejawab.

"hei kai, jangan abaikan aku!" terdengar tao agak terkekeh.

"aku juga tidak tahu, dan berhenti bertanya" mata merahnya menyalak, sayap hitam kai muali membentang menakjubkan. Dalam hitungan detik ia terbang dan lenyap dari pandangan tao.

"Cih kai bodoh, ia akan menerima ganjaran dari kris" tao bergumam pasrah

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun kembali masuk kerja. Walau agak kecewa karena aksi lompat tinggi (dari gedung) nya gagal sudah, namun disela-sela kekecewaannya itu tersirat rasa senang bertemu dengan jongin. Sedari tadi ia mengepel lantai, ia hanya memikirkan wajah jongin yang terus menerus berkelibat dibenaknya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Ia merindukannya

_This is my first time to see you, to meet you_

_But you already stole my heart and attention _

_Jongin-ah_

_You just too good_

"sehunnie… sehun … THEHUN!" luhan berteriak tepat disamping telinga sehun.

"hum? Eh apa hyung?"

"aku dari tadi memanggilmu, kau sedang melamunkan apa heum? Apa kau tidak lihat itu lantainya jadi basah tauu" luhan mengomel tak henti-henti membuat telinga sehun sakit.

"Ah tidak, hyung kepo ah" sehun menutup telinganya dengan headset dan mulai mengepel lantai kembali. Ia tidak ingin mendengar celotehan hyungnya yang bawel itu.

Ya, hanya luhan yang tersisa baginya di bumi ini. Ia hanya sendiri, sendirian. . . . kalau saja ibunya tak mengalami kecelakaan, sehun tak semenderita ini.

"oh iya sehunnie, kau boleh pulang sekarang, hari ini pulang cepat" luhan bergumam

"mwo? Chinja?" sehun melepas headset yang dipakainya dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap

"huh kalo ini saja mau dengar" luhan cemberut kesal "Ia sehunnie. Bos sedang baik hati" sambungnya

"chinja? Yey" sehun melompat senang dan memeluk luhan sekilas, mecopot celemeknya dan pergi keluar secepat mungkin. Dalam batinnya ia hanya ingin melihatnya, melihat jongin. Jongin yang ingin ia tanyai ribuan pertanyaan, jongin yang tampan, jongin yang begitu gagah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun berlari menuju gedung saat ia bertememu jongin dulu. Ia berharap banyak dari itu.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam sehun menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda batang hidung jongin. Ahhh tentu saja ia tak ada, untuk apa seseorang datang keatap gedung sebegitu sering?

Sehun memainkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bosan. Ia masih bingung mengapa ia bisa tertidur saat itu. Dan suara namja itu sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya di mimpi.  
"aah.." sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

3 jam menunggu akhirnya sehun berdiri dan beranjak pulang

"Apa kau menungguku?" suara itu datang lagi, suara jongin? Ya itu jongin berdiri di belakang sehun. Tapi kapan ia datang?

"Kau merindukanku heum?" namja itu berbisik di telinga sehun

"Ahh itu tidak" muka sehun memerah merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di telinganya.

"Tidak perlu bohong" jongin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang

" Aku tidak berbohong" bibir sehun bergetar karena tegang. Ia merasakan tubuh jongin yang dingin, namun nyaman.

"Hahaha. . . bodoh" jongin mengacak-acak rambut sehun. Sehun yang kesal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan sampai sehun angakat bicara memecah keheningan

"Apa aku benar-benar tertidur waktu itu? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar suara mu?" sehun berbalik menatap mata jongin langsung.

_Aish manusia ini, beraninya ia menatap mataku langsung. Apa dia tidak tersiksa oleh kegelapanku?_

_Hmm boleh juga bocah ini _

"Ia, kau mengigau terus, jadi aku mengajak mu bicara, kau lucu sekali"

"Benarkah jadi begitu?" sehun mengangguk pasrah mendapati jawaban yang tak begitu memuaskannya.

Kai pov :

Namja ini sungguh sudah mencuri perhatianku, apa hatinya sesakit itu hingga ia tahan menatap mataku? Tapi ia begitu polos dan mudah percaya. Apa tao benar? Ia telah merubahku menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Tapi aku iblis, tak akan pernah berubah menjadi malaikat, tugasku mengambil nyawa, bukan melindunginya serta menghukum mahluk-mahluk bersalah di bumi dengan mencabut nyawanya dengan penuh kesakitan. Ini pekerjaan menjijikan. Memuakan! Aku tak suka. Tapi ini lah aku, terlahir dengan sayap kelam dan mata berwarna kemarahan, belum lagi rasa nafsu yang lebih maju dari pada akal.

Tapi …. Demi dia

Oh sehun

Aku melanggar jadwalku dan menyelamatkannya.

Apa ini? Apa benar aku berubah?

Entahlah tapi aku meyukai perubahan ini

"jadi kau sudah sadar heum? Kau membuat kesalahan kai. Dan apa itu? Kin jongin? Ha menggelakan, kenapa kau memakai nama konyol itu. Temui aku sekarang!" bisikan memekakan telinga sampai di telingaku. Ahhh kris bodoh itu lagi-lagi menyuruh-nyuruhku. Aku pasti kena hantam olehnya

.

.

.

* * *

"Sehunnie, cepat pulang sana! Aku juga ada urusan"

"Tapi kita baru bertemu" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya itu, akhh keimutannya membunuh semua saraf ku.

"hentikan itu, dan pulanglah"

"baik kalo jongin bilang begitu" namja berkulit putih itu melepas peluknya dan pergi sambil melambai. Dia indah. Begitu indah namunn rapuh.

Aku …

Aku inigin mejaga sehun…

Aku ingin menggantikan semua yang meninggalkan sehun . . .

Tapi…

_He is a human and I?_

_I just a devil_

_Dark devil_

_Cold devil_

_I'm not suits with him_

Kai pov end

Sosok itu membentangkan sayapnya lagi, menjetnikan jari dan berpindah menghilang mengahadap sang leader.

**TBC**

FF fantasy pertama nih, sorry typo bertebaran yak xD thanks yang baca. Moga tambah cantik atau ganteng /?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai**

**Other cast : luhan, kris, tao**

**Dan tokoh berkembang seiring waktu –v**

**Rating : T or more /?**

**Pairing : Kaihun/hunkai/sekai**

**Genre : Yaoi, fantasy**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Note: kyaaaa aku kan udah bilang ini pernah di upload ke web ff exo ;a;**  
**anyways thanks for reader.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Aku ingin menggantikan semua yang meninggalkan sehun . . .

Tapi…

_He is a human and I?_

_I just a devil_

_Dark devil_

_Cold devil_

_I'm not suits with him_

Kai pov end

Sosok itu membentangkan sayapnya lagi, menjetnikan jari dan berpindah menghilang mengahadap sang leader.

* * *

Sesosok pria tegap berdiri memandang sekitar dari puncak namsan tower, di liriknya manusia-manusia dia bawahnya. Jarak tak jadi masalah buatnya. Sekecil apapun itu ia bisa mengenali saiapa saja disana. Matanya menyalak berubah menjadi kemerahan, gigi tajamnya mulai memanjang menghiasi geramannya. Sayap kelamnya mulai membentang kesegala penjuru. Aura hitam mulai merebak dari tubuh tingginya.  
"manusia hm … menjijikan." Tatapannya semakin menajam  
"hidupnya hanya sesaat tapi sombong sekali" angin mulai menerpa sayap kelam kemerahan miliknya  
"Aku tak percaya pada mereka, tak akan" ia mendudukan dirinya di puncak tower seoul itu.

"Kris" ia menoleh. Ah yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hey bocah kau tidak sopan" ia masih betah pada posisinya

"OK, Tuan Kris, ada apa memanggilku" sungguh untuk ukuran iblis biasa dia sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau terlambat bodoh. Dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan Kai!" ia bangkit, matanya mulai menyalak kemerahan dan menghilang lalu muncul di hadapan sang anak buah.

"Aaaku tidak melakukan apa apa. . ." sungguh bodoh, padahal kai tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membohongi sang ketua iblis. Apalagi saat bertemu sehun jelas jelas kris membisikinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bebohong hm" kuku panjang sang leader iblis mulai membelai garis tegap wajah kai. Satu hentakan saja dan darah bisa mengucur deras dari rahangnya.

"Ok, aku mengaku" akhirnya ia mengakuinya. Rasa takut dan khawatir bergejolak dalam kepalanya. Bukan , bukan ia takut kris akan menghukumnya, ia takut kehilangan dia, kehilangan Oh Sehun.

"Kau bodoh! Itu sudah jadwalnya untuk mati! Kau menentangku eoh?" kris menggeram di hadapan kai, rasa marah pada bawahannya itu tak tertahankan. Ingin rasanya merobek robek tubuh kai menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

"Maaf Tuan, jangan sakiti dia" kai menunduk

"Kau membela manusia hah?!" kris semakin emosi, ia mendaratkan satu tendangannya di perut kai. Kai terpental namun tak terlalu jauh karena kris tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Ku peringatkan kau Kai, manusia itu tidak bisa di percaya!" kris berbalik, ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan hendak terbang.  
"Tidak, aku yakin sehun berbeda" Kai bangkit dan mentap sayap kelam kris. Di benak kai hanya ada sehun. Hanya ada pikiran bagaimana ia bisa melindungi sehun.  
"Kau akan menyesal, kai" namja itu terbang, meninggalkan kai dengan luka di perutnya. Meninggalkan kekhwatairan pada hati kai. Sungguh kai takut, takut kehilangan sehun.

.

.

.

* * *

"haaah membosankan. Tidak banyak pelanggan hari ini" seorang namja manis menguap sambil mengaduk aduk espresso di depannya. Diliriknya sekitar, dan yah sepi. Ia menghela nafas kembali seraya meminum kopi nya.

"hey kita bisa bangkrut kalau kau malah meminumnya" seorang namja tiba tiba saja berdiri disampingnya.  
"Kyaa bos" sehun membelalakan matanya. "ah anu bos, ini tadi pesanan yang salah, sudah dingin jadi aku minum saja. Lagi pula sepi sekali hari ini"  
"hahah aku tau, siapa bilang kau tidak boleh meminumnya sehunna?" namja bermata bulat itu terkikik melihat wajah sehun yang menatapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya 'lucu' batinnya.  
"kau harusnya melihat wajahmu saat hendak menyemburkan espresso nya sehunna ha ha ha" sambungnya.  
"Aish kyungsoo hyung jahat " sehun semakin mengkrucutkan bibirnya  
"Sudah sana ke belakang dan pindahkan coffe beans nya ok, ha ha" perintah sang bos diselangi tawanya yang belum usai.

"Ne algeseumnida" namja pucat itu pun bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

seorang namja maskulin berdiri di hadapan sebuah coffe shop. Kemeja biru gelap di padu padankan dengan celana jeans hitam dan tak lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger di batang hidung eksotisnya. Simple memang, tetapi wajah tampannya sudah cukup menjadi daya tarik utamanya. Tubuhnya yang tegap membuatnya cocok memakai pakaian apa saja. Terbukti dari gadis-gadis yang lewat banyak membicarakannya dan terkagum kagum pada ketampanan namja itu.  
Pria tersebut melepas kaca mata hitamnya seraya masuk ke toko tersebut. "well I'll get you oh sehun"  
pria itu terseyum tipis.  
"selamat da- waah" luhan kaget dengan tamu yang masuk ke toko nya itu. Rahangnya yang tegas, tubuhnya yang tegap, kulitnya yang kecoklatan sexy, sungguh sempurna.  
"Da apa?" namja itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada luhan lalu tersenyum kecil.  
"Aaa tidak tuan, silahkan " ia membimbing namja itu ke salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" luhan terseyum manis padanya.  
"Oh Sehun" jawabnya ketus.  
"Ah ne?" luhan yang semula terseyum tiba tiba saja kaget. Ia pikir namja tadi menggodanya tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah ketus padanya. Dan apa itu? Dia ingin memesan sahabatnya?  
"Maaf tuan a-"  
"Aku hanya ingin di layani oh sehun" kata kata dari namja itu sontak membuat luhan naik darah. Apa yang salah dari dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pelanggan adalah raja.  
"Ah baik tuan tunggu sebentar" 

* * *

"haish beratnya, jaa sedikit lagi oh sehun fighting" sehun mulai mengangkat box box berisi coffe beans itu.  
"thehunnieeeeeee…." Luhan masuk ke gudang sambil berteriak. Sehun hamper saja menjatuhkan box itu. Huh sahabatnya itu benar benar berisik. Apa jadinya kalo kaki mulusnya tertima box itu.  
"YAAAA… kenapa berteriak?"  
"Kau juga berteriak"  
"Aish katakan ada apa hyung?" sehun menurunkan box dari tangannya  
"Tuh ada fansmu. Dia tak mau dilayani olehku" jawab luhan ketus seraya membalikan badannya dan beranjak pergi  
sehun tau betul kalau luhan lah yang paling popular di toko ini. Pasti dia marah kalau ada yang lebih memlih dirinya di banding luhan.  
"dasar rusa pendek" desis sehun sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan beranjak menghampiri sang pelanggan.

Sehun Pov:

Ah ada ada saja pelanggan ini. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan tiba di dapur, tak lupa aku menyambar menu yang tersusun rapi di rak. Aku penasaran siapa itu. Aku melangkah lagi ke ruang pelanggan. Ah itu dia, jangan Tanya bagaimana aku menemukannya, karena ia pelanggan satu satunya sekarang ini. Namja itu memakai kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitam. Eumm siapa dia? Sayangnya dia menghadap ke jendela. Issh padahal aku penasaran.  
aku sudah sampai di hadapannya. Aku mulai membuka suara  
"Permisi tuan" kataku pelan.  
"Sehunna?" ah suara itu aku mengenalnya, suara berat nan sexy dari. . . dia pun berbalik  
"Jongin?" aah alangkah bahagianya hatiku. Rasanya ada berjuta kupu kupu di dalam perutku sedang beterbangan.

* * *

Normal pov:

"oh ya sehun " namja itu menatap lekat lekat permata hazel di depannya. Sungguh menurut kai tidak ada mata manusia yang seindah mata sehun. Rasanya tatapan sehun dapat membuatnya terbuai dan hanyut dalam keindahannya.  
"Ah nee? " sehun menunduk malu. Tak biasanya pelanggan minta di temani makan pula, apalagi ini seorang kim jongin, tentu membuat sehun jadi dag-dig-dug ser/?  
"hei sehun kau memerah, haha" ingatkan kai untuk tidak memakan sehun. Sungguh namja di hadapannya ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Kai harus menahan diri ekstra keras untuk tidak meraup bibir plumnya itu. Lihat saja sekarang sehun malah memajukan bibirnya lucu. /duh sabar ye jong :v  
"ti.. tidak tuan apa yang kau bicarakan " sehun membuang muka nya kea rah lain. Ia takut menatap iris kecolatan namja di hadapannya itu.  
"Hei jangan panggil aku tuan, jongin saja" kai terkikik melihat tingakah sehun yang menggemaskan seraya mengusap kepala sehun sayang.  
"ne, jongin" sehun semakin tertunduk malu.  
"Kalau begitu hari apa kau libur?"  
"Ah ne? jum'at. Ada apa jongin?" sehun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya  
"will you go out with me?"  
"Heeee?" sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kai kaget.  
"Aku anggap itu iya" namja itu berdiri dan mengusak kepala sehun lagi. "aku pergi ne, kutunggu kau di taman bermain jam 8 hari jumat" ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke sehun lagi. Kai tahu sehun pasti sedang shock dan blushing. Jangan remehkan kai. Ingat dia itu iblis, dia bisa membaca fikiran manusia.

"ah? eothokkae?"

* * *

"Sehunna ayo pulang"  
"Hyung duluan saja, aku masih menghitng kopinya" Sehun masih berkutat dengan catatan catatan di tangannya.  
"Kau yakin sehunna?" kyungsoo meyakinkan  
"ye bos. Bos dan hyung pulang saja duluan ne" mata sehun masih lekat pada catatan catatan angka itu.  
"Yasudah, jangan lupa di kunci ne sehunna" kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan pergi di susul luhan yang mengekorinya

"sehunna hati hati di culik lohh" luhan berteriak dari kejauhan  
"235.. 236.. yak kau mengacaukan hitunganku XI LUHAN!"

* * *

Berjam-jam berlalu, diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger di tembok berwarna merah terang itu.  
"ah jam 11, aku harus pulang" sehun menutup catatannya lalu menaruhya di . ia agak sedikit khawatir dengan perkataan luhan. 'tapi kan aku namja, siapa juga yang akan meculikku' batin sehun. Ia melepas seragam kebanggannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian sederhana. Ia meraih tas yang menggantung di locker nya dan menutup locker itu lalu membungkamnya dengan kunci.  
namja pucat itu beralih mematikan seluruh lampu ruangan.  
"huft beres" ia keluar dan mengunci pintu toko.  
sehun terus berjalan dan berjalan. Malam seakan membekap kesunyian di sekitarnya. Suara burung hantu terdengar sesekali. Tak lupa lolongan beberapa anjing memecah kesunyian malam itu. Batin sehun takut. Tapi yang paling ia takuti bukan hantu atau monster. Justru ia takut dengan manusia.  
ia mempercepat langkahnya dan setengah berlari. Namun naas ketika ia tiba di gang yang sempit, ia bertemu banyak berandalan. Sehun berniat memutar arah namun ternyata salah satu dari mereka berada di belakangnya.  
"Mau kemana manis?" brandalan itu menggenggam lengan sehun kencang.  
"lepas" sehun mencoba menarik lengannya. Namun sayang ia bukan tandingan bagi namja besar itu.  
"Lebih baik kau bermain bersama kami cantik" dalam hitungan detik berandalan berandalan itu sudah mengelilingi sehun. Sehun takut. Ia bingung harus apa.  
"Woah kau mulus sekali sayang" seorang namja mengangkat dagu sehun kasar.  
"Aku laki laki bodoh!" sehun berteriak melawan.  
"Memangnya kami peduli? Kau cukup manis sayang"  
"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak hwaaaaaaaaaa"

***TBC***

**yang mau saran di terima ;a; enaknya ini andingnya begimana? Sad apa happy? Galau nih gue /plok**

**anyways mau balas review juga nih, makasih juga yang ngereview :D**

**Chocolate Bubbletea : hehe ne thanks, semoga kamu juga bisa buat yang fantasy ya :D**  
**LKCTJ94, helloimsita, eiridesh : iya pernah setahun lalu mungkin haha**  
**daddykaimommysehun : haha xD ne thanks ya**

**KaiHunnieEXO: kalo kai gak suka sehun ntar gue ketekin/? xD ya doakan saja insiprasinya gak macet ne. thanks**

**banzaianime80 : ini udah lanjut hehe. Thanks for the review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angel**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai**

**Other cast : luhan, kris, tao**

**Dan tokoh berkembang seiring waktu –v**

**Rating : T or more /?**

**Pairing : Kaihun/hunkai/sekai**

**Genre : Yaoi, fantasy**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
** maaf buat chapter ini ada kata kata kasar -_-v**

* * *

"No 2345 seorang perampok, di jadwalkan mati hari ini jam 12 malam" pria itu memeriksa catatannya.

"oh baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Mati kecelakaan? Tertembak polisi? Atau aku turun sendiri untuk membunuhnya? Ah dia hanya penjahat kelas teri. Membosankan" ia menutup bukunya dan menjentikan jarinya lalu berpindah tempat. Ya hari ini waktunya ia mencabut nyawa seseorang.  
ia berpindah ke salah satu gedung yang cukup tinggi.

"tidak hentikan! Kembalikan tasku tuan. Anakku butuh uang itu"

"Heh? Emangnya apa peduliku! Cepat serahkan tas mu wanita tua" sosok pria separuh baya itu mengacungkan sebilah pisau pada wanita tua di hadapannya.

"Tapi tuan, anakku sedang sakit" wanita itu mendekap tasnya kuat kuat

"sudah kubilang serahkan! Dan aku tidak peduli anakmu itu mau mati atau tidak! Ppali!" namja itu berteriak

"Aishh sebenarnya siapa yang iblis disini" namja itu memandang pemandangan menyebalkan di bawahnya.

"Hei kau merasa tersaingi ? haha" seorang lagi muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu kan Tao aku bukan iblis jahat. Hanya iblis pencabut nyawa"

"Hmm kau benar kai, kenapa tidak malaikat saja ya yang melakukan ini?"

"Kalau malaikat melakukan ini, lalu tugas kita apa? Aku tidak mau mendapat tugas menjerumuskan manusia atau menggodanya, itu menjijikan"  
"aigoo sepertinya kau salah bentuk saat dilahirkan, seharusnya kau jadi malaikat saja" pria mata panda itu menggodanya

"Haha aku harap juga begitu."

"Kau tahu kau jadi lebih talktive kai. Apa karena manusia itu?"  
_JONGIN HYUNGGG . . .  
_"ha?" kai terbelalak. Suara itu. Itu suara sehun. Ada apa dengannya.  
"Yak aku bi-"  
"kau bunuh pria di bawah sana, aku ada urusan" kai sangat panic, perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Ia menjentikan jarinya lalu menghilang

* * *

"Mau kemana manis?" brandalan itu menggenggam lengan sehun kencang.

"lepas" sehun mencoba menarik lengannya. Namun sayang ia bukan tandingan bagi namja besar itu.

"Lebih baik kau bermain bersama kami cantik" dalam hitungan detik berandalan berandalan itu sudah mengelilingi sehun. Sehun takut. Ia bingung harus apa.

"Woah kau mulus sekali sayang" seorang namja mengangkat dagu sehun kasar.

"Aku laki laki, bodoh!" sehun berteriak melawan.

"Memangnya kami peduli? Kau cukup manis sayang"

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak hwaaaaaaaaaa"

"ayolah manis jangan melawan dan semuanya akan lebih mudah" pria paruh baya itu menyeringai

"tidak! JONGIN HYUNGG..!"

"Berisik"

DUAKKK

satu pukulan tepat mengenai ulu hati sehun.

kesadarannya mulai hilang, penglihatannya mulai kabur dan mata sayunya mulai menutup 'jongin hyung tolong aku' dan mata sehun pun tertutup.

"sudah kubilang kan, kalo kau berisik jadi repot manis, kajja " namja yang bertubuh paling besar itu menggendong tubuh sehun di bahunya.

mereka mulai berjalan sambil membopong tubuh sehun yang tak sadarkan diri.

namun seorang namja dengan celana hitam berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ia menunduk, persis seorang hantu. Dan jalanan yang gelap membuat wajahnya tak

terlihat *apalagi kai item /plak/?

"hei minggir sana! Atau kau mau ikut bersenang senang dengan kami? Haha" ketua grombolan itu tertawa

"Turunkan dia" namja itu masih berdiri disana. Masih tidak menunjukan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan. Beraninya kau menyuruhku. Kau mau mati?"

"Ku bilang turunkan dia, manusia sialan!" kai mengangkat dagunya dan menampilkan mata merahnya yang menyalak marah.

"bos dia itu apa bos?" mereka mulai ketakutan.

"Kalian payah, paling dia Cuma menipu kita. Cepat serang!"

"b-baik bos" beberapa berandalan itu mulai maju dengan membawa rantai dan pemukul di tangannya.

"Sialan !kembalikan sehun ku!" kai semakin marah ia pun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, kukunya mulai memanjang , taringnya tumbuh menjuntai kebawah

bak gigi macan. Ia mulai melesak dan menusuk dua orang di depannya dengan kukunya.

"b-bos dia monster. Bagaimana ini?"

"Cepat lari dan jangan lupa bawa namja manis itu juga" mereka mulai berbalik arah dan berlari, namun kai lebih cepat ribuan kali dari mereka, ia sudah berada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Mau lari heh?" kai tersenyum meremehkan.  
Ia mulai menghilang dan muncul di belakang namja yang membopong sehun.

"Serahkan milikku!" kai berbisik dan menunggu namun taka da respon. Lelaki itu hanya menelan salivanya saking ketakutan. "hn tak ada jawaban? Baik aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" BRAKK kai menendang perut pria yang 2x lipat besarnya dari dirinya itu. Namja besar itu terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok.

Tubuh sehun terlempar dan kai menangkapnya.

Kai mulai berjalan melewati orang orang berengsek itu.

"hei mau kau bawa kemana namja manisku itu?" lagi lagi si bos itu tidak menyerah. Ie berdiri di hadapan kai, bermaksud menghalangi.

"Brengsek! Dia milikku!" bodohnya tindakan pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu. Kai tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka, namun kelakuannya membuat kai semakin tersulut api amarah.  
kai mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. Aura itu sangat pekat, sepekat kebenciannya terhadap orang orang ini. Aura tersebut menyentuh tubuh mereka semua dan brasss tubuh mereka hancur menjadi abu.

* * *

Kai membaringkan tubuh sehun di ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. Ia mengusap rambut sehun sayang.

"Sehunna maaf aku terlambat, maaf membuatmu menderita" kai berkata lirih sambil menatap sehun yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Hmm jadi itu alasan kau terburu buru" seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu

"yeah. Terima kasih bantuannya tadi" Kai menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya itu

"Ah sudalah. Kita kan sahabat kkamjong" tao beranjak dari ambang pintu dan duduk disamping kai.

"jangan memenggilku kkamjong. Mata panda!"

"Heh ngajak rebut?"

"aish jangan berisik nanti dai bangun"

"Ne. bukannya kau bilang kau tidak pantas buat sehun?"

"Ya. Tapi aku taidak bisa menjauhinya. Hatiku terasa sakit" kai menunduk "aku takut jika ia tahu ia akan meninggalkanku" suara kai lirih

"Eum kalau dia benar benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Lagi pula setidaknya kau bisa melindunginya. Tapi hati hati lah pada kris. Dia pasti punya rencana buruk"

"Kau benar. Aku harus ekstra melindunginya"

* * *

Sehun pov  
'engh' bias cahaya yang masuk ke jendela membangunkanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu.  
kamar itu begitu luas dan cantik dengan dekorasi warna putih yang melekat di tiap sela ruang itu. Beberapa lukisan bunga tergantung di dinding klasik itu menambah pesona kamar ini.  
'eh ini bukan kamarku' bodohnya aku baru menyadari. Atau jangan jangan namja berengsek kemarin yang membwaku ke mari? Ah tidaaak aku tidak suci lagi mama ;a;  
eh tapi mana mungkin berandalan seperti itu rumahnya seindah ini kan? Ah ini membuatku semakin penasaran.  
kuberanikan diriku untuk turun dari kasur.  
akhh perutku masih sakit.  
aku mulai mencoba berdiri tapi rasa sakit di perutku membuatku mengurungkan niatku.  
"akh appo" aku duduk kembali perlahan.  
tuk tuk tuk  
aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu kamar itu. Aku takut, aku takut kalau benar itu berandalan yang kemarin. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?  
lama kelamaan langkah itu semakin dekat.  
aku mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di kasur dan siap melemparkannya.  
Ceklek suara pegangan pintu tanda orang itu akan masuk.  
aku takut, dengan panic aku melempar bantal itu kea rah pintu itu tanpa tau siapa yang berada disana. Aku menutup mataku karena ketakutan

"Aw, sehunna kau sudah bangun?"  
eeeh? Itu seperti suara jongin hyung. Ah benarkah jongin hyung? Aku membuka mataku dan ya benar jongin sedang berdiri di hadapanku tanpa aku sadari.

"J-jongin hyung?"

"Eum ne, ini aku. Kenapa kau takut?" jongin hyung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Aniya. Itu kemarin bukannya itu berandalannya itu sehun kan"  
aih kenapa aku jadi terbata bata seperti ini.  
Grep

ia memelukku. Kyaa rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar dan menari salsa. Jongin hyung hentikan. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku kalau begini.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau aman bersamaku" heee? Jadi jongin hyung benar benar dating kemarin?

"Iya aku datang, meski telat sedikit. Maafkan aku" ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Eh? Dia membac a pikiranku?

"Aniya hyung. Yang penting aku kan baik baik saja. Terima kasih ya hyung"

"Cheon" ia melepas peluknya "mandilah sehun. Kau sudah 2 hari tidak mandi"

"eh 2 hari? Aku pingsan 2 hari?" jongin hanya mengangguk. "heee? Pekerjaanku bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menelfon bosmu. Dia lega sekali kau tidak apa. Tapi si rusa itu marah marah dan ngotot ingin menemuimu"

"Hyung memberi tahu luhan hyung?"

"Tidak. Nanti dia akan menganggu istirahatmu. Sudah sana mandi, hyung tunggu di bawah"ia mulai berdiri dan berbalik.

"Tapi hyung aku tidak bisa jalan. Perutku sakit"  
ia tiba tiba berbalik ke arahku dan menggendongku bridal style. Aih ini membuatku sangat malu.

"Maaf" ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Aniya hyung tidak salah." Ia menurnkanku di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Sana. Hyung tunggu di sini" haa syukurlah dia tidak pervert

* * *

"sehunna kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah selesai?" jongin menoleh saat mendengarku turun dari tangga.

"ah tidak apa, rasa sakitnya sudah agak hilang" heh yang benar saja. Aku hanya tidak mau dia menggendongku lagi seperti itu. Nanti kalau aku kena serangan jantung bagaimana?

"benarkah? Yasudah kemari, sarapan dulu" ia masih repot merapihkan meja makan.  
aku turun dan mendekatinya

"Hyung sini hun bantu"

"Tidak usah. Duduk saja"

"eum ne" dia menarikkan kursi untukku dan mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku mendudukan diriku perlahan.  
ia berjalan dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi kubuatkan saja kimbap dan sup."

"Hmm sebenarnya hun suka apa saja asalkan enak hehe" aku mengambil sendk yang tergeletak rapi di hadapanku. "aku coba ya hyung" aku menyuapkan

sesedok sup ke mulutku "Hmm masita hyung" aku tersenyum.

"masa? Baru kali ini aku memasak"

"hehe agak asin sih. Tapi enak" aku mulai memakannya.

"sehunna, kenapa kau bisa di culik ahjussi ahjussi itu?" jongin bertanya sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya

"aku telat pulang. Dan yah ketemu mereka dan aku pingsan." Jawabku sambil menyuapkan kimbap ke mulut ku

"Sehunna jangan pulang sendiri, berbahaya."

"Ia hyung. Biasanya aku pulang dengan luhan kok. Hyung jangan khawatir" aku mengukir senyuman untuk meyakinkannya

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau kau kemarin kenapa kenapa sehun?" nadanya mulai meninggi

"Hyung kenpa marah ?" aku berhenti makan

"Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya oh sehun!" dia semakin marah.

"Kenapa hyung berteriak? Aku kan bukan siapa sipa hyung"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku"  
DEG  
"ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Saranghae oh sehun"

**TBC**

** maaf ya baru update -_- maaf juga kalo chapter yang ini jelek banget ToT **  
** ohiya makasih buat yang udah review kemaren :D**  
** nah seperti biasa, tidak lupa saya akan membalas review nya hohoho /?**

** SehunBubbleTea1294 : gamsha sarannya J **  
** daddykaimommysehun, : ia tuh kai udah dating sebagai pahlawan bertopeng/? urikaihun: gak apa kok :D ia dulu di blog exo gitu tapi aku kehilangan email jadi bingung ngirimnya. Cie fans jongin yak?**  
** : ia sehun imut kayak author/? Haha gak deh imutan sehun. Hehe**

**Kaihun : happy ending ya? Eum nanti author pikirin deh. Semoga bisa haha**  
** Dazzpicable : wah kamu suka stay depan tv yak? xD sejenis emon lah /? Ia tuh si sehun kasih tau tuh bandel /ditabok sehun/?**  
** nin nina: duh neng eonni gak ngerti pertanyaanmu yang perbedaan itu maksudnya apa? ._.**  
** ia dong udah di tolongin.**  
** jung oh jung : bukan kok. Nanti ada pho yang lainnya hoho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angel**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai**

**Other cast : luhan, kris, tao**

**Dan tokoh berkembang seiring waktu –v**

**Rating : T or more /?**

**Pairing : Kaihun/hunkai/sekai**

**Genre : Yaoi, fantasy**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Prev:**

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau kau kemarin kenapa kenapa sehun?" nadanya mulai meninggi

"Hyung kenpa marah ?" aku berhenti makan

"Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya oh sehun!" dia semakin marah.

"Kenapa hyung berteriak? Aku kan bukan siapa sipa hyung"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku"

DEG

"ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Saranghae oh sehun"

* * *

Sehun Pov:

Sarang? Apa telingaku tuli ? tapi kalau dipikir pikir hm . . .perkataan itu berkecamuk di pikiranku.  
"Sehun?"

"Ah?" aku sadar, tapi bagaimana ini.

"Apa jawabanmu?" ia menatapku, seolah tidak ingin jawaban lain, tapii . ..

"tapi aeku laki laki hyung"

"memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukaiku kan?" ada raut ketidakterimaan terpatri di wajahnya

Aku menelan ludah memberanikan diri lagi menjawab

"Ya, aku mencintaimu tapi apa kata orang nanti?" aku menunduk, aku takut menyakiti hatinya. Kalau dipikir pikir kenapa juga aku mencintainya. Apa aku tidak normal?

"Jadi kau menolakku?" ia mengepalkan tangannya

"aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku hyung. Terima Kasih bantuannya. Aku akan pulang, jeongmal mianhae" aku bangkit dari kursinya. Aku tahu aku jahat, aku hanya tidak ingin jongin hyung dianggap tidak normal. Aku benar benar tidak tahu diri.

Normal Pov :  
"Hmm jadi kau di tolak tuan jongin?"

"Berisik!"

"Sepertinya iblis dan manusia memang berbeda. Manusia lebih bisa menahan nafsunya demi sebuah logika. Bukan begitu?"

"Benar juga tao, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Aku pikir asal aku melindunginya dia akan jatuh kepelukanku" kai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya"

"Dia sudah jatuh" tao menghampiri kai dan duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi hukum normative dunia tidak bisa ia tentang " diambilnya secangkir teh di meja lalu menegguknya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku bukan penyihir. Dan aku tidak mau jadi perempuan" nada kai meninggi

"itu mustahil pabo, yakinkan saja dia kalau kau benar benar serius"

* * *

Malam itu begitu tenang, langit begitu bersih hingga bintang bintang dan bulan menampakkan wajah indahnya. Angin malam terasa sejuk membelai pipi putihnya. Namun berbeda dengan malam, hati sehun sedang gundah. Ia memandang kota seoul dari sudut matanya yang sayu di rumah atapnya bersama luhan. Yaaa disana lah sehun tinggal, tempat yang sangat sederhana tapi sesuai dengan bajetnya tentunya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan itu benar? Kenapa aku bisa menyukai laki laki?" diraihnya dedaunan yang gugur dan menyokbeknya menjadi serpihan dan meniupnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus apa. Ia senang dengan pernyataan jongin. Tapi hatinya juga sakit tidak bisa bersamanya.

"sehunna cepat masuk, dingin di luar"

"Baik hyung"

Sehun tidak seperti luhan, jika luhan menyukai laki laki atau perempuan , dia akan mengejarnya. Jadi sehun tidak ingin berfikir untuk menceritakan ini padanya. Karena sehun yakin dia akan berkata "sehun bodoh ya terima saja!"

Sudahlah, sehun sudah lelah berfikir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki ranjang, menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Appa aku ingin balon" aku melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai dress putih menarik narik celana ayahnya. Rambutnya pirang, dan sangat cantik. Siapa gadis itu?

"Nanti appa belikan" pria yang di panggil itu mengusak rambut anaknya yang manis itu. Namun aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya, semacam kegelapan menghalangi parasnya.

"Asik! Eomma juga dibelikkan ya appa" gadis itu terseyum polos.

"eh? Eomma kan sudah besar sayang" seorang wanita berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan menggendongnya.

"Tapi kan appa juga sayang eomma, jadi harus belikan balon juga" gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda penolakan perkataan ibunya.

"baik baik appa juga akan belikan untuk eomma"

"sehun!"  
"Ha?" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulirik luhan hyung yang ada di sampingku

"Cepat siap siap nanti terlambat kerja!" aku memfokuskan pandanganku. Kepalaku terasa sakit.

Ah mimpi apa aku tadi? Masa kecil seseorang? bahkan aku saja tidak ingat masa kecilku. Ah sudahlah mungkin hanya bunga tidur saja.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Oy sehun, tadi malam mimpi apa sih? Kau terus berkata 'Appa' " kami berjalan menuju coffee shop tempat kami bekerja

"Entahlah, aku mimpi seorang anak kecil cantik dan keluarganya"

"Eehh? Apa dia adikmu?" luhan memandangku panasaran

"Tidak tahu hyung, aku tidak begitu ingat"

"Apa dia mirip denganmu?" wajahnya berbinar binar

"entaah. Rambutnya pirang" aku membalas tatapannya dengan memutar bola mataku bosan.

"waaa jangan jangan dia bule tuh. Apa dia jodohmu?"

"Tidak tahu hyungg. Kenapa kau kepo sekali?" aku mulai mempercepat langkahku untuk meninggalkannya.

Ah akhirnya samppai juga." Ehh ? " aku menghentikan langkahku.

Suara tapak kaki luhan hyung mulai terdengar jelas.

"Yak saengie kurang ajar, beraninya kau meninggalkanku" luhan menghampiri ku sambil terengah

"hee? Jongin?"

"Sehun aku ingin bicara padamu"

"arra sepertinya aku harus duluan. Annyeong sehunnie" luhan menyeringai lalu mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya.

"Andwae hyung!" teriakku sambil menahan lengannya. Namun ia menyingkirkan tanganku dan pergi.

"Dadaaah" mati aku. Aku tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Ma-"

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu aku terlalu lancang. Tapi sehun aku mohon pergilah ke taman ria bersamaku"

"tapi. . ."

"Kau kan sudah janji kemarin" perkataannya mencekat tenggorokanku untuk tidak menolak keinginannya.  
aku menunduk mengiyakan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku yang salah ini.  
aku memberanikan diriku untuk melangkah melewatinya .

"terima kasih sehun" ia bergumam pelan saat aku melewatinya. Miris hatiku mendengarnya.

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta terlarang? Dan aku terlalu jahat karena sudah memulainya. Aku yang mengharapkan nya pada pandangan pertama dan aku pula yang menolak cintanya.

Tuhan, apa yang harus oh sehun ini lakukan?

* * *

Kai pov:

Memalukan memang, aku yang sudah menentang raja iblis, kini harus ditolak oleh orang yang membuatku membantah. Tapi, aku lebih baik mati dari pada tidak bisa bersamanya.

melihat sekilas ia memang menghindariku, tapi ingatlah aku ini iblis, aku bisa membaca hatinya yang menginginkanku juga.

Hari ini aku akan menajaknya berkencan. Untuk mendapatkan manusia ya harus dengan cara manusia bukan?  
aku akan membuatnya jatuh padaku, meski kami pria.

Aku berdiri di depan coffee shop tempat dia bekerja, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya dari sini.  
Oh sehun, manusia yang ku puja sedang berjalan sekitar 1 km dari sini.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir sambil berlatih tentang apa yang harus ku katakana padanya

"sehun pergilah kencan dengaku? Ah pasti dia bilang tidak" aku mengusak rambutku kasar sambil menatap bayanganku dalam cermin

"sehun, kau harus kencan denganku!" aku melihat ekspresiku dalam cermin "akh dia akan kabur kalau aku mengancam begitu" aku semakin frustasi

Tuk tuk tuk 200 meter lagi sehun sampai, eothokkaji? -3- /abaikan emot/?

" Ehh ? " dia menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia kaget melihatku

Tak lama rekannya menyusul , sepertinya ia tidak melihatku.

"Yak saengie kurang ajar, beraninya kau meninggalkanku" namja itu menghampiri sehun sambil terengah

"hee? Jongin?" ia setengah berteriak. Bodoh juga baru sadar ada aku disini.

"Sehun aku ingin bicara padamu" akhirnya satu kalimat lolos dari tenggorokanku.

"arra sepertinya aku harus duluan. Annyeong sehunnie" luhan menyeringai lalu mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. Ah dia benar benar membantuku kali ini

"Andwae hyung!" sehun berteriak sambil menahan lengannya. Namun ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan pergi.

"Dadaaah" kkk sepertinya si pucat manis di depanku ini sedang salting karena temannya pergi. Aku menahan tawaku

"Ma-" hey oh sehun, tak perlu bicara, aku tau kau ingin minta maaf kan? Tapi aku tidak butuh itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu aku terlalu lancang. Tapi sehun aku mohon pergilah ke taman ria bersamaku"

"tapi. . ."

"Kau kan sudah janji kemarin"

Dia mengangguk perlahan. Yes! Satu langkah lebih maju sekarang.

Ia mulai berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah sedikit bingung dan merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih sehun" aku bergumam saat ia melewati ku.

Ia terlihat berusaha mengabaikanku dan berlalu menuju pintu kaca lalu membukanya dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Benar oh sehun, kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta dank au harus bertanggung jawab atasnya

* * *

"tuan, anda memanggil saya?" seorang iblis mendarat dan berlutut di hadapan tuannya.

"Apa si Kai berengsek itu masih mengejar ngejar sehun?" pria tegap itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali. Ia terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat. Yap kehidupan manusia yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

"Ia tuan, dia mengajak sehun berkencan"

"MWORAGO?" matanya menyalak merah saat ia memalingkan wajahnya pada bawahannya itu. "Si brengsek itu masih belum mendengarkanku? "

"Ye, tuan"

"Gagalkan acara kencan mereka, Chanyeol"

"Baik tuan" Chanyeol terbang dan menghilang dari hadapan kris

**TBC**

* * *

**Uwaaaa maaf lama banget pastinya -3- sibuk banget nih.**

**Review jangan lupa ya :3 thanks for reading**

**nah seperti biasa, tidak lupa saya akan membalas review nya juga**

**jung oh jung : emmm masih nanti kayaknya hehe xD tp pasti bisa tebak lah**

**sehoooooon : sama author juga gemes/? loh xD**

**Nagisa Kitagawa : duh sayang belum di terima tuh, tapi jonginnya jangan di ambil ya, kasian sehun :/**

**sehunsohyunkai : adooh atuhor dicium :O duhh tapi author gka bisa buat nc, maaf yak :'3 author lebih fokus sama ceritanya sih dari pada romantisnya. oiya kalo jalan cerita gak janji deh. nanti gak kejutan dong haha**

**daddykaimommysehun : kalo kai gak pervert bukan kai wkwk. sabar dong, gak asik kalo langsung terima kan?**


End file.
